Summary of Conscience of The King- Kinda
by TMR is a Sexy Beast
Summary: I wrote a comedic summary of Episode 1x13 and have now posted it on Fanfiction. That is what this story is. I suggest you read the A/N at the beginning.


**A/N: **Okay so, I wrote this from my memory of the episode after watching it maybe once, so the events are kind of out of order, and the reveal about what is really going on is a lot sooner, but all the events happened, so the information is true. I wrote this for my friends who haven't watched much Star Trek and don't really understand the whole Tarsus IV situation that my story "Conscience of the Peasant" revolves around. So, I typed this up for them (and encouraged them to watch the episode) they seemed to find it funny, so I decided to post it on Fanfiction. So, yeah, here it is, my summary of the _Star Trek: The Original Series _Episode 1x13 "Conscience of the King."

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it

Basically, the story line is this: Kirk is meeting up with who we assume is an old friend. Old friend is later revealed to be a man named Doctor Thomas Leighton. Dr. Leighton and Kirk are watching a production of Macbeth and Dr. Leighton says that Macbeth is a man named Kodos (The actor however says his name is Anton Karidian.) This is obviously a bad thing though we are not sure why. Kirk says that Leightons crazy and that Kodos is dead. Leighton is all like, yeah, we'll see about that, you see, I've invited the entire theatre troop over to my house for a Par-Tay, oh, and I hate him because he's the reason that HALF OF MY FACE IS GONE (yeah, half of his face is covered by a black cloth, but it's still pretty creepy.)

Leighton then tells Kirk that he should be there too. Kirk's like, yeah, sure, I still think that all of this is a little Cray. Kirk goes to the party, Leighton isn't there, he apparently went on a walk. In walks a pretty lady. Kirk goes all oooooooo I can flirt with pretty lady and find out more about this whole "Kodos Thing." So he does and they go for a walk. (It must be a pretty night out, with all of these walks.) They don't get far before they find a dead body. Oh noes, it's Dr. Leighton (cuz im sure no one saw that one coming.) Kirk sends the pretty lady, whose name is apparently Lenore to go find help. Kirk kneels down next to the body and looks sad and suspicious at the same time and its heartbreaking and interesting and omfg shatner looks great and its good acting and its beautiful.

So then stuff happens, like a grieving wife, and other things. Long story short, Kirk arranges it so that the acting troupe is on the enterprise for transport to another space colony. Then there is a very interesting scene where Lenore comes on the bridge and flirts with Kirk and Kirk flirts back and Spock look PISSED. (hehe) From there we here Kirk ask the computer about the Survivors of Tarsus IV (lol, what?) it the computer lists a bunch of names, including Dr. Leightons, all of whom are DEAD. Then it says a dude named Kevin Riley and, oh, yeah, KIRK are the only ones still alive. Kirk gets all like "omfg, Kevin Riley, I like totes know that guy, he works on my ship, he recently got a promotion too. YO SPOCK"

Spock: "yes, Captain Sexy Pants?"

Kirk: "You need to demote Kevin Riley to beta engineering."

Spock: "But, like, dude, he just came from that shithole, why do you want to send him back, and why were you flirting with someone on the bridge that wasn't me.?"

Kirk: "Neither of those things matter. Do as I say. I won't tell you what's going on cuz I feel like being mean and secretive with the whole world, so there." Spock raises his eyebrow and does what the Captain says, because he's awesome like that.

Then we cut to a scene of a man all alone in the engineering room. The man dinner is on a nearby console. We know that this is Kevin Riley because he tells us so as he comms (contacts) the rec room so he can have some company, the poor sap. Uhura starts singing for him because that's how she does. Kevin Riley, lays his head down on his console to relax and listen to her singing. Then we get another shot of Kev's dinner, which now that I think about it is a pretty bad idea, I mean what if liquid drops on the console and shorts out the whole enterprise? The enterprise survived the Klingons, killed by spilt milk. The dinner looks weird, like it was supposed to futuristic, but just kinda ends up looking really- OMFQG, SOMEONE'S HAND IS GOING TOWARDS KEV'S DINNER, IT HAS A SPRAY BOTTLE, OH NO, ITS SPRAYING THE CONTENTS OF THE SPRAY BOTTLE INTO KEV'S MILK, THEN THE HAND IS WITHDRAWING AND KEVIN IS DRINK THE MILK AND THE COLLAPSING, **OH NO!**

It's sickbay, and Bones (Dr. McCoy) explain to "Jim" that Kev drank poison, but the poison he drank was actually a common supply on the enterprise (it does something other than kill people) but, it is a milky liquid and Kev drank milk, so it could have been a mistake. *cough*bullshit*cough* Kirk lets McCoy believe such a thing, but Spock isn't fooled. Then comes one of my favorite Spock and McCoy quotes ever:

Spock: "Someone tried to kill him."

McCoy: "It could have been an accident."

Spock: "You should learn the difference empiricism and stubbornness, doctor."

LOL

The clever elf-man realises that Kirk demoted the same man that was just poisoned, and decides to finally figure out what the Captain is hiding (other than his bisexuality, but whatevs.) He does a couple of searches and then gets to the one we all thought that he would try first (Cross referencing James T. Kirk and Kevin Riley) and that gives him the a result and all the information he craves.

Spock finds Dr. McCoy and explains to him that the Captain was part of a group called the Tarsus 9, which unfortunately down to the Tarsus 2 (Kirk and Riley), that were the only survivors of a massacre who had direct contact with the man who order the massacre, Governor Kodos (OMFG, Kodos is a massacre-ist? And Dr. Leighton thought that it was a good idea to invite him over for a _party?!_) who is also known as Kodos the Executioner (Gee, I wonder _why?_) Apparently the colony was running out of food so in order to conserve food and save as many as he could out of the 8000 colonists, he decided to kill 4000 of them. (Yay, good choices!) The 4000 he decided to kill were based on his own ideas of eugenics. Spock also mentions that a body was tentatively declared Kodos when it was burned way past any way of finding out who it was, when it was found in Kodos' palace. Also, Spock says that Anton Karidian's past starts 18 years ago, the same year Kodos was presumed dead. (Convenient, no?)

Spock and McCoy goes to confront Kirk, and Kirk lets them help him find out whether or not Anton is Kodos. Kirk confront Kodos and repeats the same speech that Kodos gave his victims before he had them killed.

Here is the speech, if you're interested. If not skip over the next part that is in italics:

"_The revolution was successful. But survival depends on drastic measures. Your continued existence is a threat to the well- being of society. Your lives mean slow death to the more valued members of the colony. Therefore, I have not alternative but to sentence you to death. Your execution is so ordered, signed Kodos, Governor of Tarsus IV."  
_So yeah, Kodos is kinda an asshole. There is still some doubt about whether or not Anton is Kodos, or not if you are following the actions of the characters correctly. But the scene where Kirk confronts Anton is a little ambiguous. Cut to a scene in Medbay where Bones is recording a medical log about how Anton could be Kodos and that Kodos might be alive and Kevin Riley is eavesdropping on the poor doctor. Kev is all like "Holy Shit, that's the man that killed my whole family" and runs out of sickbay apparently to find Anton. (God, McCoy, you might want to learn to be a little more careful with details about mass murderers.)

Bones goes to check up on Kev but, Whoops, he's gone. Bones is like "awwww, snap!" and calls up the good Captain. After explaining that Kev could have overheard him and know that Anton is Kodos he tells Kirk to find Kev. Low and behold, the acting troupe that Kardian is a part of is performing Hamlet for the enterprise at that very moment, and guess who Hamlet is? Actually, it isn't Anton, its some random guy, Anton is being the ghost of Hamlet's father who has come from beyond the grave to tell Hamlet that the father was killed by  
Hamlet's uncle. Lenore is playing Ophelia and is appropriately off-stage. Kev has a phaser (a gun) and sneaks behind Anton who is doing his acting thing, Kirk comes in and stops Kev from killing Kodos (why, we'll never know.) Kev goes back to sick bay.

Anton comes off stage and half confesses to Lenore that he is Kodos and that he must finally pay for his crimes. He says that his time has come. Lenore gets all crazy-eyed and says:

"No Father, the time will never come. Tonight after my performance, the last tool who can harm you will be gone." And from here we're all _lol, what? _And Kodos is like OMFG, my daughter killed 7 people and plans to kill two more. And Kirk who overheard the whole thing looks pissed. Lenore notices Kirk and gets kind of hesitant. Kirk is like "I'm taking you two into custody now". Lenore says that Kirk has to until the show (Hamlet) is over. Kirk is all like "Lol, No?" And Lenore goes batshit. She pulls out a phaser and runs on-stage. Why? I guess we'll never know. Kirk and Anton follow, both telling her to stop being crazy. (And Holy Hell, does she look it, I mean here eyes are like so, creepy)

So yeah, they do this Lenore points the gun at Kirk and tries to shoot him Anton steps in the way, leading Lenore to kill her own father. Lenore gets taken to a mental institution and we get told that she still thinks that her father is alive and performing theatre, cuz shes delusional too. End of Episode.

**A/N: **Fin


End file.
